Desired target cells such as leukocytes and/or stem cells can be eluted from leukocyte depletion filters, and used in a variety of applications, including surgical use. However, methods for preparing these cells have suffered from drawbacks, such as labor intensiveness, cell contamination, and/or the inability to maintain a closed system.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.